


Bethy

by lalejandra



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Date Rape, F/M, Pre-Canon, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra





	Bethy

Bethy did not expect to lose her virginity like this -- she knew better, she knows better. But here she is anyway, the back of Jon's truck, on a blanket, staring at the stars. Her bones hurt, he's heavy, and she's not sure how they went from making out -- just petting, her mind cries, just over the shirt! -- to having sex. Her mind's dizzy. This doesn't feel good, it hurts, and she's -- she's mad that he didn't even ask. Just like all men, it seems -- they take what they want when they want it, and sometimes they apologize after, but mostly they don't.

When he rolls off, she decides: she really is going to leave. She'll finish high school and she'll get out any way she can. At least Jon wore a rubber.

"Hey, baby," he croons to her, like she's really a baby, like she doesn't have a brain of her own, like she's not first in their class and the whole school already, just a few months into sophomore year. "You okay?"

She lets him rock her, mentally rolling her eyes, and when she gets dressed again -- she even pressed her favorite skirt for this date -- there's blood.

"I took your cherry, huh?" Jon grins at her, but it looks too much like a smirk. "C'mon, Bethy, you liked it, right?"

"Don't call me Bethy, okay?" she says -- "Just -- Elizabeth is fine."

"All right, Elizabeth." Jon pulls her close and kisses her, and she's grossed out, and she wants to go home. "Wanna go to a movie now? It's still early."

Elizabeth looks down at her watch. There's time before curfew -- a lot of time. She might as well get a movie out of this.

  



End file.
